


Fragmentos

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Lily and James, Alternate Universe, Draco Has Multiple Personality Disorder, Draco Has dissociative identity disorder, Draco has split personality, Draco has three alters, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Light Bondage, Post Hogwarts, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco has a Multiple personality disorder. His alters are tormenting Harry. One wants to bed her. The other wants to hurt her The third one wants her to fake marriage with him & live with him in the Malfoy Manor as his wife. She refuses but he is persistent. Pissed off, she agrees. What she witnesses there shakes her to her core leaving her with no choice but to help Draco. Female HP





	1. Two alters and Harry

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

**_Title: Fragmentos_ **

**_Summary: Draco has a Multiple personality disorder. His alters are tormenting Harry. One wants to bed her. The other wants to hurt her The third one wants her to fake marriage with him & live with him in the Malfoy Manor as his wife. She refuses but he is persistent. Pissed off, she agrees. What she witnesses there shakes her to her core leaving her with no choice but to help Draco. Female_ _HP_ **

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Two alters and Harry** _

"What the fuck? Come again." Harry mutters, her eyes wide in astonishment. There is certainly something wrong with this man. One day he is trying to take her clothes off. The very next day, he is trying to hurt her and today he is asking her to- "You want me to marry you. Are you nuts?"

"No. No. I said that I want you to fake marriage with me. You have to live in the Manor with me as my wife after our fake wedding." He says and she stares at him. She can not understand this man at all.

"Why will I do that? Are you drunk Malfoy?" She asks him and waits for his response. All right, she thinks that he is a bit cute with his honest eyes, and quite handsome with his broad shoulders, muscled abs and lean yet strong thighs but he is a real asshole. His dressing sense has improved since Hogwarts. Mostly, he is seen in muggle clothes now. That doesn't change the fact that he is tripped her yesterday.

"No, look... it's really very important."

"Harry. Harry." Mom calls me and Harry replies, "Mum, I am talking to someone."

"Come here at once Harry." Mum yells at her and she yells right back, "Don't disturb me. I am busy with my brewing and apothecary. I am already running low on many potions."

Malfoy just stares at her. She snaps her fingers in front of his eyes and mutters impatiently, "I have to get back to my lab, Malfoy. As you can see, I am out of potions and I have no time to brew."

"You are a potions mistress." The words are spoken in a desperate voice. She stares, trying to understand him. A few seconds ago, he wanted her to marry him.

"Your parents... they didn't want you to work for the ministry or something." He asks and looks almost curious. But she had always been able to see through him. He really wants to know, "I heard that your father was an auror and that now he is teaching defense. Doesn't he want you play Quidditch or become an auror. There have been no potions masters or mistresses in your family or forefathers."

She answers carefully and slowly, as if explaining it to a child, "Malfoy. You don't understand. I really don't have time for this. I am already running out of time. I am tired and I have to meet Ron and Hermione in about three hours. That leaves me with just enough time to brew four batches of just one potion. To answer your question, they were against it and are still against it. They don't help me at all but I handle it myself. Will you fucking leave me alone." Currently, she is standing in her apothecary. The shop is not very large and she has employed a girl temporarily. She can't really afford it yet but she can't brew and sell at the same time.

He is wasting her precious time.

"But, I really need you to marry me. It doesn't have to be real. It will be fake and I will not touch you at all. Please, just say yes." He presses, his eyes desperate. She stares again. Talk about not touching her. He is always trying to take her clothes off, whether it is in a club or in an empty alley where they happen to cross paths.

"I will not hurt you. I just need you to do it for me. Please Potter." He pleads her and she stares incredulously at him. Just yesterday, he tripped her in the middle of the street. Everyone was laughing at her and her knees had started bleeding. Bloody asshole. He had said that he hates her.

She doesn't get it.

"Potter." He presses and she sighs impatiently, "Look... meet me at 'The house rocks' at about nine, all right. We will talk then."

His face lits up as if Christmas has come early as he mutters, "Thank you."

There is a smile on his face as he leaves the apothecary.

Shaw, her temporary receptionist turns towards her and mutters, "Miss potter, I think you must return to your brewing. We are loosing customers."

Harry huffs in annoyance and storms towards her lab.

"HARRY." Mom screams and Harry screams right back, " DON'T DISTURB ME. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP THEN AT LEAST STAY OUT OF MY HAIR. I AM BUSY."

Mom doesn't reply and Harry slams the door behind her before taking a couple of breaths to calm herself down. She really really needs help. This way, she will loose all her customers.

XXXX

Draco stares longingly at her apothecary wishing that he had one too. But father doesn't want him to open it. He wants Draco to work for the ministry, to gain contacts and to help him with his business. He is always trying to live Draco's life for him. He doesn't leave Draco alone for even two minutes. Thank Merlin, Draco had gained his potions mastery in secret. Otherwise, father would have wrung his neck.

Marrying Potter can help him out of it. Potter is not like Draco. She is bold and he knows that things will be better if he is at the manor. At the top of it, she is a potions mistress.

Draco hates his father. He walks towards the apparition point but thens starts feeling dizzy so he has to stop and lean against the wall before closing his eyes, knowing that he will not open eyes as himself.

XXXX

Draco opens his eyes and stares ahead, smirking to himself. So finally his stupid, coward of an alter has convinced Harry to meet him in private.

Thank merlin he is good at something at-least. He could turn back and go back to flirt with Harry but the woman is really busy and will just throw him out so there is no point. So he wanders aimlessly in the streets, knowing that father will punish him if he is late. How does it really matter. He will not be the one getting hurt. It will be their third alter and he is made of really hard stuff. He smiles to himself and hums while walking leisurely, his hands in his pockets.

XXXX

Please review


	2. Plan into Motion

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Plan into motion** _

Harry doesn't really have to go to 'The House Rocks' today. She is not meeting Ron and Hermione at all. In fact they had had a row over none other than Malfoy.

Harry dislikes Malfoy and very strongly at that but that doesn't mean that she will tolerate Ron's bullshit about the man. Just because Malfoy is unfortunate enough to have been born as a son of Lucius Malfoy, it doesn't mean that he is inherently evil. She knows that he isn't. The world isn't black and white.

There is certainly something wrong with the boy. That's what she wants to check. She wants to know what he is wrong with him.

Very deliberately, she takes a route which is isolated. She has worn a dark blue one piece today. It's skin tight with a low neck-line and leaves nothing to imagination. She walks slowly, looking around every two minutes.

Only a couple of moments pass when strong arms wrap around her. She freezes, her heart stopping in terror.

But then, he places his lips on her earlobe and murmurs, "You must not wander by yourself, looking so delicious."

He doesn't talk much when he is being like this. He is just interested in fucking her such doesn't require talking.

Usually, by this point, she tries to pull away from him but today she doesn't. She stills and doesn't stop when his hands wander over her flat belly.

His lips press on her neck in a soft kiss and she closes her eyes. She has always found him handsome. His warm and strong hands cup her breasts and he breathes heavily on her neck. She only lifts her hair and places them on the other side of her neck.

He turns her around and pushes her towards the opposite wall, his eyes lust-ridden. She lets him. She is waiting, for what, she doesn't know but for something that will give him away. She is sure that he is upto something.

A lone zip is holding her dress and the zip is on her back. It starts from her neck and ends just above her buttocks. She has deliberately worn this dress. It's easy to take off. She wants to check if he really will disrobe her because today earlier, it didn't seem that he was just after bedding her.

He presses her on the wall and pulls back before looking at her from top to bottom. Like always, it's not fast with him. Very slowly, he moves forward and wraps his hands around her hips. They rest on her buttocks and he gazes at her.

"You are so hot." He murmurs before nuzzling her neck. Her head falls back and she breathes hard when he starts kissing her neck. His lips trail from her jaw to her cleavage.

The hands that are on her buttocks slide up as he lifts his lips to join hers.

She wraps her hands around his head and gives as good as she gets. The kiss goes on and on. His fingers touch her zipper and her heartbeats accelerate in excitement.

He pulls back and their eyes meet again. She wonders if hers are as lust-ridden as his are.

It's not like she is averse to making out with him. It's just that she is a virgin and she doesn't want to lose her virginity in an alley where anyone could watch them. If he is even half the man she expects him to be, he won't disrobe her.

The zipper slides down a bit. He breathes hard and licks his lower lip. She catches it between her teeth and sucks it hungrily. She really does like him even though she dislikes him too.

He pulls back again and when she follows him, he mutters, "Wait."

She waits. He pulls her in his arms and starts unzipping her dress again. She closes her eyes and wishes him to stop and prove her right. Ron had claimed that Malfoy is a bloody playboy, a bastard and a violent lover. She doesn't believe it.

Her zip is only one third undone and his hands are grazing her back when something happens. His fingers still and zip her dress almost viciously. She moans in pain as the zipper scratches her skin. He pulls back and the eyes that had been lust-ridden just a few moments ago are dark with fury.

The slap that lands on her right cheek is completely unexpected which is why she falls down on the floor.

He kneels down on one knee and glares at her.

"You fucking slut. Don't you have any fucking shame. Allowing him to disrobe you in the middle of an alley." He hisses and slaps her again. This time he slaps on her other cheek and she screams in pain. The slap is hard and merlin! no-one has ever slapped her, not even her parents.

But she doesn't understand. Just moments before he was so calm and composed.

"You are so shameless Potter. I can't believe it. Bloody-" He is about to slap her again and when something changes yet again.

She stares at him, lying on the floor on her hips and hands. It seems that he is fighting with himself. His eyes changes again just a minute later and bloody hell, this time, they are so bloody soft and concerned.

His eyes- his eyes are looking all around them. When he looks at her, he flinches.

"He slapped you." He murmurs and Harry gapes at him.

"Honestly, why did you let him disrobe you? You never do. You always escape before it gets too far. Why did you let him?" He mutters as he helps her up and casts some cleaning and healing spells on her.

She wants to ask certain things from him but she is too shocked.

"Potter- Harry. I am sorry." He murmurs and embraces her. The hug is in no way sexual. It's just an apologetic hug.

"Shall I drop you home?" He asks and she shakes her head before lying, "I told mum and dad that I will be out for the night." Honestly mum and dad don't really care. They stopped caring long back when she chose potion making over becoming an auror.

He bites his lips and looks in the direction where some voices can be heard. The boys seem drunk and so Malfoy flicks his fingers. Her dress changes into a simple jean and shirt.

She is confused and stunned and she really really needs Hermione to sort this out.

"Shall I take you-" He starts and cuts off, lost in his thoughts, "- home then. You could tell father that you are my girlfriend, that's if you want to. No pressure."

She looks carefully at him. He really is nervous and she is even more confused. How can he have three personalities, so different from each other.

"Okay." She whispers and he sighs in relief before murmuring, "Thank you."

She stares some more trying to understand.

He holds her hands warmly in his and his eyes are as warm as his hands are as they apparate in front his manor.

XXXX

Draco fights to stay himself. His other alter is almost desperate to make an appearance but he can't let him take his place. Before they even enter the main door, he turns towards Harry and murmurs, "Are you a virgin?"

She stares at him, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"What has that got to do with anything?" She asks, her voice incredulous.

"You are. Don't let him touch you." Draco mutters. He can't bring himself to ask her not to let Draco touch him because he would never do it, not before making sure that she wants to.

He doesn't let her answer and just takes her inside.

Just when he is at the entry way, he breathes nervously before ringing. The door is opened by Dobby who is quivering from head to toe.

"Dobby what's the matter?" Draco asks and the elf murmurs, "Master Lucius is being so angry at you. You are being late."

Draco looks at Harry who is studying him with a raised eyebrow, "You are not a child. Why is he angry?"

Draco doesn't answer her.

"Come on. Let's go in." He says instead. She looks at him before placing her small hands in his larger ones.

He stares.

"I am supposed to be your girlfriend." She mutters in amusement.

His cheeks feel warm and he follows Dobby towards his father's study.

"Where are we going?" She asks him, breaking the tense silence and he murmurs, "Father's study."

"Why?" She asks. He stops in the tracks staring nervously at her. He doesn't want to tell her but she should know what she is getting herself in.

"I am scared of him. He - I don't know - would you rather wait outside for me." He says and she stares at him for a few minutes.

She is silent and curious as she studies him. He wants her to come with him which is evident in the way he is still holding her hand.

" Do you want me to come with you?"She asks.

" Yes. "He answers in a heartbeat.

" Okay. Let's go then. "She says as they walk.

A few seconds later, he finds himself in front of the study, his heart beats fast and his fingers trembling.

He knocks the door and hears a furious," Enter. "

He casts a nervous glance at Harry before opening the door and going inside.

Father's fury peaks when his eyes fall upon Harry.

"What is she doing here?" He asks and gets up, stalking towards Draco.

Draco's breathe grows erratic from terror. He can't speak and this is such a big mistake. What will he do when Harry leaves which she will after witnessing this.

"Draco." Father mutters coldly, his eyes boring into Draco's.

"She - she is my girlfriend fath-father." Draco says and the slap that lands on Draco's face is completely expected.

"You are not supposed to have a girlfriend. You useless -"

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy but you will apologize to Draco immediately." Says a strong feminine voice and Draco opens his terrified eyes to look at her. She is standing in front of Draco, her figure shorter then his.

Father stares at her before murmuring coldly, "Pray tell, why? "

"For slapping him even though he had not committed any mistake." She mutters furiously.

"You will get out of my house Miss Potter." He says behaving as if she is a piece of dirt, "and let me deal with my useless son."

"I am not getting out. In fact, you will be pleased to know that we are getting married coming monday. Now, I must beg your pardon. I am tired and need to spend the rest of my night with my fiance."

Draco keeps on staring at her and so does father.

Father is so shocked that he stays frozen when Harry drags Draco away after muttering, "Come on, my love. I am tired. We both have a busy day tomorrow."

Her head is high and confident as she drags him away. Father doesn't follow them.

His plan has finally been put into motion.

XXXX

Please review


	3. Frustrated

_**Chapter-3** _

_**Frustrated** _

As soon as they enter the room and Malf- Draco closes the door behind them, she whirls around and stares incredulously at him. He stares back, his cheekbones red.

"What was that about?" She asks him. She can't really believe what she saw. She had never imagined that this was what happened inside the Malfoy manor. They seem to be a perfectly normal and happy family in public. He leans against the closed door and lowers his head.

"Malfoy." She murmurs. He doesn't look at her so she repeats softly, "Draco. Listen to me. What was that? Why were you so afraid of him. He had no right to talk to you like that. He didn't even bother to talk to me. Granted it was a bit of shock for him but to behave like this. You are not twelve. You are twenty one."

He doesn't look at her. Instead, he starts walking away.

"Where are you going? I am talking to you." She calls him as he rummages through his wardrobe.

He keeps on ignoring her. Just to test the waters, she murmurs, "I will leave if you don't talk to me."

As expected, he freezes. He literally freezes and the pajamas and shirt that he had taken out drop from his hands.

"Don't. Please don't leave." He literally pleads when he turns around. His eyes are so frightened that she murmurs, "I - I will stay the night, Draco. But you know that I have my apothecary to take care of. I am already short of so many potions. I am understaffed and I can't afford to employ any more receptionists. I am still not earning much. My competitors are selling more at less cost. I need to-"

She stops because he is growing pale. His hands are trembling and his face is turning white.

"Draco." She murmurs and he walks towards her.

When he is standing in front of her, he whispers, "Father will- don't leave. I am terrified of him. He will ask me to help in his bloody business and I don't want to. He wants me to build contacts in the ministry and to marry daughter of some pathetic pureblood and - and you saw what happened today. Please- just- don't leave. I - we can built your apothecary here itself and lab as well. I will he- help you."

The last words are added hesitantly. She wonders what they mean.

"How will you help me?" She asks and he answers softly, his eyes lowered, "Howsoever you want me to."

"You can't brew. You never completed you potions mastership." She says and he murmurs in a very small voice, "Maybe I did."

She stares and stares and just keeps on staring in bloody shock. She doesn't understand this. If he is a potions master, why is he tolerating his father's bullshit.

"What did you say?" She asks and he doesn't speak anything. She places her hands on his shoulders and shakes them before asking again, "You are a potions master. How-come no-one knows?"

"You can't tell him. He will - will not leave me alive. He never wanted me to become a potions master." He says, his voice shaking a bit.

His eyes are pained as he stares into hers.

"Just- just don't leave. I will not touch you. Please- please Harry. Please. Do this for me. I will help you with brewing and I will not ask for anything else. You can keep the money." He says and she mutters incredulously, "If you have forgotten, we are supposed to get married. Why will I keep all the money? I am telling you right now. I am not going to let your father control our life. I am not the kind of woman he wants to mess with."

His hands grasp her shoulders very gently as he whispers, "So... you won't leave... what about your parents?"

"I will tell them that I love you. They can't really force me to marry someone else." She mutters in a matter-of-fact voice and shrugs.

"Thank you." He says and hugs her loosely. She sighs, wondering what she is getting herself into.

XXXX

Harry moans softly when a finger circles her nipple through the thin cloth of her shirt. The finger flicks her nipple and then massages it. She wonders if she is dreaming. If she is, she doesn't want to wake up.

The finger shifts its attention to her other nipple playing with it until it is tight.

"I wish I could take your shirt off." A voice whispers hungrily. She moans as a hand cups her breast for a moment before squeezing it. Again, the attention is shifted to other breast and then both breasts are squeezed together. She moans in pleasure, willing her shirt to disappear.

Such a nice dream. She smiles to herself. Her breasts are cupped in two hands and are pressed and squeezed. She wishes that the hands would never stop. Her fingers automatically reach her top button and open it.

"Okay, now you can't blame me." The voice murmurs and merlin it feels so good.

"Wake up otherwise I am just going to take your shirt off. I want to see your sexy tits." The voice says and she moans lightly.

"Fuck it. I am taking it off." The voice says and soon her shirt is being unbuttoned. Her eyes shoot open and Draco's hungry eyes gaze at her.

"Take this off. I want you naked." He mutters almost desperately and she stares at him before hissing, "No."

"Come on. Your nipples are dying to have my lips on them. They are so tight. Let me remove this stupid shirt." He murmurs and she snaps at him, "Let me sleep." before turning to the other side.

Two strong and desperate hands pull her to a very strong and muscular chest.

"Hey, don't." She murmurs reluctantly but soon soft lips are grazing her neck and one of his hands is on her tits again whereas the other is sliding inside her pajamas.

"Shhhh. You want it too. I know you do." He whispers and she stills. Bloody hell, he is palming her vagina.

She wants to ask him to stop but instead just mutters incoherently, "Uggghh."

His hand on her breast is fumbling with her buttons.

"Do-" She is cut off when his hand slips inside her half unbuttoned shirt and takes hold of her breast.

She moans loudly when his palm encloses around her breast and squeezes it.

A finger touches her clit. She screams desperately, "Please.".

He touches it again. It's so overwhelming that she moans in pleasure. She closes her eyes to control herself but all her thoughts fly out of the window when he opens the rest of the buttons too.

The hand that was inside her pajamas comes out and he backs off a bit. She wonders if his prudent self is back but then he lays her on her back and straddles her hips.

It's too late to stop. She wants it too. She had already expected this to happen and it's just like a real relationship except for the fact that right now he is not fine. When he will be... he won't want her anymore.

He looks at her. His eyes are so hungry that Harry's heartbeats speed up.

His weight on her lower body is comfortable and nice and finally he removes her unbuttoned shirt to reveal her tits and belly to him.

She has never made out with anyone before. She wonders if he finds her beautiful.

His eyes are grazing over her breasts. He is licking his lips hungrily and she closes her eyes before murmuring, "Please."

She opens her eyes to find his hands close to her tight nipples but just then his eyes change and she knows that his prudent self his back.

His eyes are soft and embarrassed and his face slowly turns red.

"I- I am sorry." He murmurs and Harry snaps in frustration, "Fuck. You can't just - fuck- please - for merlin's sake."

He buttons her shirt - Fuck him - he is bloody careful to not even touch her skin. She wants to pull his red face to hers and kiss it to oblivion.

But that's not what happens. He mumbles, "Sorry." and kisses her forehead, his eyes apologetic.

Then he goes to sleep beside her, keeping a distance from her.

She sleeps too. She has never felt so frustrated in her entire life.

XXXX

Please review


	4. A Step Ahead

**_ Chapter-4 _ **

**_ A step ahead _ **

"Wake up sweety before I lose control." Draco murmurs. Harry is sleeping and is looking bloody hot. This urge- this stupid urge to just fuck her never leaves him alone. Sometimes, he really gets tired of having this urge. Like right now- he just wants to talk to her but his hands are not ready to stop.

In response to his words, she just hums a bit and turns towards him. Her tits shake a bit and he licks his lips.

His idiotic alter fights to come forward as Draco lifts his fingers. He fights back. He won't let it come forth this time. There is something really exciting in watching as the buttons of Harry's shirt open one by one. She makes a face and lays on her back again.

He turns his fingers a bit and the last button pops open.

His alter screams in his mind  _Bastard. Stop. I promised her. Just stop._

But Draco doesn't care about promises. All cares about is sex. All he wants is to fuck Harry. The bonus is that she is still a virgin.

Her hands are beneath her head and it's really too easy to remove the shirt now. A flick of his fingers and the shirt is gone.

Her tits are perfect. He gazes hungrily at them. What he won't give to straddle her chest and thrust himself between them. He has great plans for her. She will be his perfect little fuck toy. This way, she will never leave him alone.

He chuckles as his alter fights to stop him. This time- this time Draco wins.

His fingers graze her neck and he murmurs, "Wake up Harry." as he trails his hands from her neck to her cleavage. She hums a bit and he touches her nipples with his fingertips.

"So beautiful." He murmurs as he caresses her breast. His thumb massages her nipple and he moans, "My perfect little fuck toy. Soon you are going to ride me like a horse."

A second later her fingers join his and as he stares as her beautiful hand lifts his away from her breast. A couple of seconds later, her body is covered with the blanket. When he looks up, he finds himself gazing into furious green eyes.

He pulls his hand away and crouches in front of her. A very animalistic desire to take her overcomes him and he snarls as he tries to pin her hands on either side of her head.

"Stop, you utter sod." She screams and struggles to push him away, while trying to keep herself covered.

 _Stop... you are making a huge mistake._ His alter whispers in his head and then there his third alter who is roaring inside his mind. Usually, he is the one who is trying to hurt Harry. But today he is trying to get out.

Draco persists though and roars, "I am going to take you today. Fucking tease."

"Fucking stop Draco." She yells, her voice trembling and he tries to take her blanket off her. He scratches her arms roughly to make her back off. Her wrists bleed but she doesn't stop.

"You are not this... you have got to fucking stop now. Stop." She pleads him and he laughs before finally pinning her arms on either sides of her shoulders. A flick of his hands and a rope emerges from the headboard, tying them to the bed posts.

He takes off the blanket and throws it off before straddling her.

She simply stares at him, her eyes blank and her body still. Her tits are as beautiful as ever.

"Now I am going to -" He starts and she cuts him off, "This is not what you are or were."

She is not angry or sad. Her voice is simply blank.

"Tell this to me again when I am deep inside you." He murmurs and leans forward on all fours. His hands are on the bed on the either side of her chest and his knees are on the either side of her hips.

"I have craved to fuck your virgin hole for a long time. You-" He whispers, his lips close to hers and his eyes boring into hers.

"You could. But then who will heal you? No-one else cares Draco. Only I care enough." She says and he swallows, staring into her eyes.

"You don't have to tie me up." She continues, her voice soft, "I am not leaving you alone. You don't need to trap me."

He freezes and beads of sweat gather on his forehead. Suddenly he feels exposed though she is the one who is wearing nothing except her pajamas. Her beautiful and virgin body is spread in front of him to take. Yet, he can't. He feels the desire but now he just can't. The voices have stopped screaming inside his mind.

It seems that they are listening too.

He can never emerge when he is alone in this manor with his father and mother. He doesn't trust father enough. Who knows what father is upto. Who knows what is going in that twisted mind of his. Who knows if he had planned to molest Draco inside that study of his with the dark lord and maybe the dark lord's downfall has destroyed his perfect plan.

He swallows. Their faces are so close. She is so still. She isn't fighting. She isn't struggling. It's like she really doesn't want to leave. Everyone does. Pansy left and Blaise left and Draco felt so trapped, unable to emerge out in the fear that father would just find another way to frighten him, to keep him under his thumb.

But now that Harry is here, he can come out. He can breathe because Harry is a fighter.

Draco has always been either a monster or a coward. That's why only his stupid alter is allowed to come forth in the manor because he is a coward.

"I won't leave. I would have left if I had wanted to. You think that you can trap the woman who dueled with Voldemort twice. You really think so. I am not an auror but I have been trained by my parents and godfather Draco. Do you want a demonstration?"

In the blur of the motion, their positions are reversed. He is beneath her, his hands on the bed, panting hard as she settles on his hips. He doesn't know how she did this. He just felt as if his body was being reversed and then suddenly he was on the bed.

She flicks her fingers and a shirt appears on her upper body.

He stares, his heart racing. Now she will surely leave. He just tried to mol-

"Besides, I know that you can't molest anyone. You are just not like that." She whispers and he stays quiet, "I am here because I want to be here. Initially, I was just pissed off but now- now I want to go the core of this and I want to know what's going on with you. I am not leaving even if you want me to."

He doesn't answer her. He is so ashamed of himself that he can't bear to look at her. He averts his eyes and closes them, letting his alter take over.

XXXX

Harry stares as the change takes place right in front of her. He is kind of hot. Harry is wet and when his eyes open again, she knows that this one is going to spoil her mood.

The angry eyes narrow and he roars at her, "You need to leave the premises."

The fact that he is still on the bed and is not shoving her off is a surprise. He is bloody hard. She presses her hips on his hardness and he grits his teeth.

"I told you. I am not leaving. What will you do? Beat me to death, duel me- what. I am ready for everything." She mutters, amused.

"You insane woman. You don't know what you are getting yourself into. Lucius is a bastard. He won't think twice before hurting you in the most sadistic way possible." He snarls at her and finally tries to shove her off.

Feeling mischievous, she tickles his armpit as he attempts to get up.

A chuckle escapes his lips and he turns red as he falls on the bed again.

"You- you-"

"I am going to do it again if you try to get up. You are no fun. Just let Mr. prudent take over. He is better than you."

He starts speaking but she dismisses him off, "Go away. I need to plan about setting up my apothecary and lab with him. You don't have any expertise or mind to do that. All you can do is shout at me."

He stares at her, frozen on the bed. She stares back.

"How will you face Lucius?" He asks her and she shrugs, "I'll see."

"I don't trust him not to try to molest you when you are busy brewing." He mutters, scowling at her.

"Do you plan to be my bodyguard." She asks curiously, still on her hips.

"Are you going get down?" He hisses and she shakes her head adamantly, "No."

"No I won't be your bodyguard. I might end killing him. I will threaten him a bit. Anyways, I am sure that my other alter won't leave you alone while you are in your lab." He says and she nods, noticing that he is fading away.

Just before he is about to go, she hears a soft, "Thanks." and smiles as Mr. Prudent appears again.

"Please get down." These are the first words he utters, his face crimson and his eyes wide. He is just so cute that Harry wants to pull his cheeks.

"Why?" She asks and plays with his shirt buttons.

"I am not him. Please get down Harry. I promised not to touch you." He presses insistently and she makes a face before getting down. There is really no point of arguing with him.

As he gets up though, she pecks his lips softly and enjoys as his cheeks become red again.

"I am supposed to be your fiance and we are supposed to kiss. I am just playing my role, you see." She mutters and gets out of the bed to get ready.

XXXX

Please review.


End file.
